The present invention relates to amusement devices and more particularly to an amusement device in the shape of an openable box which includes a noise maker.
Various types of amusement devices are known in the art including boxes having decorative exteriors which may be selectively opened by a user. However, such boxes generally are formed either as a single piece with a connecting hinge, or as two pieces with a snap together hinge and merely have a hollow interior.